is it love worth fighting for?
by renniesmilee
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke had a relationship on the ark but that all ended when Bellamy slept with raven, now they have all been sent to the ground and Bellamy wants to win Clarke but can Clarke forgive and forget?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so it might not be that good, My punctuation is not that's good and also my spelling just to let you know, I will try and update my story everyday if I can, leave a comment I don't mind if its good or bad. **_

* * *

_**Clarke pov-**_

2 years, 2 years since I had spoke to Bellamy, its like we didn't even know each other, we would just walk past one another in the hallways and wouldn't even look at each other, sometimes at night I would cry, cry at the sight of them two together, But then I would remember how much he hurt me so I would quickly snap out of it , so what do they go and do they go and send 100 of us down to Earth and guess who has to go, me and guess who else,the cheating rat and his companion Raven, I cant believe he chose her over me,I guess ill just have to ignore them both it wont be that hard will it?

Clarke was packing up her things to take to the drop ship, she picked up a picture of her dad and kissed it then placed it in her bag, she was just walking out the door when someone bumped into her, Bellamy,why did it have to be him out of everyone it had to be him, she grunted and sighed and pushed passed him and started to walk to the drop ship" hey princess wait up" urgh she hated it when he called her that especially as they aren't going out anymore, she just carried on walking trying to move a little faster so she could get away from him but he caught up to her and jumped in front of her making her stop " Bellamy, what do you want, get out of my way"Clarke said annoyed

"don't get in a pissy with me princess just because your on you're period" he said with a smirk. how did he know she was on?

" how do you know that I am on? she said as she pushed passed him "I was with you for 4 years princess I think I would remember when you're due" he said it with a smile

" wow that's a nice thing to remember, anyway what do you want" she said sharply but she secretly loved how he remembered them kind of things, it sounded stupid but it meant allot to her.

" nothing, I just wanted to walk with you too the drop ship" he said as he opened the space door for her.

"wouldn't you rather walk with raven?" Clarke said with a smirk.

"you gotta let that go princess, besides were not serious" he paused " your the onl-" before he could finish his sentence raven came up behind Bellamy and hugged him from behind , Clarke looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, and whispered so Raven couldn't hear " not that serious? really? " she said as she turned back round to go and sit in her seat, wondering what he was going to say. And she watched as Bellamy and Raven went up to the next level she was glad that they weren't sitting on the same level, she didn't want to see them together, especially when the person he is with should off been her .

Before she knew it they were there. She unbuckled her seat-belt and went to join the others that were already at the door .As the door opened they all breathed in the air and sighed, this was the first time they had been outside in their hole a couple of minutes they stood there in silence until Octavia shouted "WERE BACK BITCHESSS!" who was already standing outside looking around, Clarke smiled and then suddenly felt warmth on her she turned around too see Bellamy resting his hand on her shoulder, he had Raven at his side she was looking out in front so didn't see what Bellamy did, she wished that was her he was holding but she didn't want to show her jealousy so she just brushed his hand off and walked outside.

_**Bellamy's pov-**_

When Raven came up behind Bellamy he was angry, angry at the fact that she had just ruined this moment for him and Clarke , Bellamy didn't know how much longer he could keep us this act, he was only with Raven too see how Clarke would react but he could tell that Raven had started to fall for him, which was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He smiled as he sat down as he had a image of Clarke in his arms again,Raven placed her hand on his, he hated it, it should be Clarke sat next to him not her, but he would have to play along. Clarke was the only person he loved apart from his sister and when he cheated on her it was the biggest mistake he had ever made,he was drunk and had hit rock bottom when he found out his sister had been sent to the ground and Clarke wasn't there too look after him as she had problems of her own with her dad dying he knew he died but he didn't know it was her mum that gave him away and that her best friend told the governor about her dads plan and discovery which still to this day he doesn't know. he needed comfort and someone to distract him and Raven was there so he just forgot about Clarke and slept with her instead,He regretted ever minute of it.

He saw Clarke at the front of the drop ship and he smiled, he came u behind Clarke as his sister ran out and screamed 'were back bitches ' which made him smile even more he was down here with the two people he loved most and he didnt care about anyone else. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned he smiled as he looked into her big blue eyes but when she shrugged him off he felt upset and just wanted her in his arms. Raven ruined thoughts when she placed a hand on his chest " babe shall we go and set up a tent" he hated her calling him that only Clarke could call him that but he had to play along and he smiled and swung his arm round her neck hoping that Clarke would see and walked out to go and set up a tent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! it took me a while to figure out how to add new chapters and things, anyway this is my second chapter if it uploads and sorry if there is poor spelling and punctuation.I will try and make it long and try and post everyday if I can.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_**Bellamy's**_** pov-**

He couldn't sleep he was tossing and turning all night, he wouldn't admit it but this place gave him the creeps they didn't know what was down here they didn't know what they could eat, things could be poisonous that they didn't know about the, only thing that they were certain about was that they were basically lab rats that why they sent us down here to basically see if we die, Bellamy didn't care about anyone up there so he didn't care weather they came or not do he would just happily take of his wristband and not even try to reach the ark but then he remembered Clarke, Clarke's mother was up there so the only reason he would try and get in contact would be because of her, Bellamy couldn't bare Clarke being upset by not seeing her mother for at least a year and to know that he would have been part of that would of killed him inside.

He was hot and sweaty and could not sleep in this sauna especially with Raven,there snuggling up to him which made him even more hotter, he slid out of under her grip trying not to wake her up and went outside the tent. Bellamy grabbed a top and shoved it on. he felt the breeze go right through him and he sighed and looked around to see if anyone was up, he was deciding whether to go and check on Clarke but the last thing he wanted was her in a grump with him for waking her up, so he just decided to go down to the lake instead. Bellamy had to walk about 20 minutes until he reached the lake he was getting closer when he saw the back of someone sitting beside next the lake, he got closer and noticed it was Clarke he could tell by her hair and how it perfectly shined in the light, and the way she sat with her knees up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, He smiled and walked a little closer and went and sat beside her, She looked up at him and frowned as he had scared away the dragonfly's she was watching. She looked back to the water " You shouldn't be his far out from the camp alone" He said a little angry, she just rolled her eyes "im serious Clarke you don't know whats out here and what if you got lost" Bellamy raised his voice a little

"Well im not by myself am I, you need to calm down" She said as she stood up to walk back to camp, But Bellamy stood in her way

" whats wrong with you Clarke you've been in a mood since we got here!" Bellamy shouted

"Are you being serious, what wrong with me well um maybe let me start with that we have just been dropped on the Earth with no guidance or nothing, we don't know what the hell we are doing we don't have any food or water we have not enough shelter for everyone,because you seem to think its ok to the get the best blankets and other supplies because you think your special or something,let me tell you something Bellamy Blake you're far from special! you're just a selfish cheating bastard" Clarke was angry now and he could see it and smirked and she pushed past him. But he still caught up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer " Are you sure your not just pissed at me and Raven?" He said with a smirk as he rubbed her hand, They're body's were almost touching, Clarke was breathing heavily from Anger

" no its got nothing to do with that, I couldn't give a shit about you an Raven, I know you're just using her" Bellamy didn't say anything and got a little closer to her and lifted her chin up with his free hand and lent down to kiss her. She didn't know weather to react or not, Clarke didn't want to fall in love with him again. She didn't want to give in too easy but she just wanted to feel his lips on hers again, but Clarke was strong so she pushed him away and once again pushed passed him and walked back to the camp.

He tried to catch up with her so he could walk with her but she was too fast, they both entered the camp and she was just about to enter her tent when he cached her arm and pulled her in front of him again," I know you still love me Clarke, and I still love you" Bellamy sighed, Clarke stared at him for a second or two and then pulled her arm away "I never loved you" she said as she entered her tent.

**_Clarke's_**_** pov-**_

She went and layed on her bed, she hated what she had just said to Bellamy, it wasn't true she wanted to take it back but she didn't want to give into him, she heard him sigh and walk back, she waited for a few moments to let him get back to his tent before she started to cry, she hated crying over Bellamy it made her feel weak and vulnerable which was the complete opposite to what she was, But she missed the protection and love that Bellamy used to give to her she missed waking up beside him and his face berried into her hair, she missed when he used to give her presents all the time and when he would write little notes for her, if he wouldn't see her for a day or two she missed it all, but she wouldn't let him win, even if it was her fault that he cheated on her, Bellamy was right she wasn't there for him when he needed her the most and she regretted it so much she wanted to tell him why she wasn't there but she couldn't, she couldn't do that to her mother.

* * *

_**Sorry if its abit short ill try and do more next time and just to let you know I dont really do sex scenes so if you want something like that there's no point in you reading this try and update as quick as I can.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This my third chapter and I still don't no weather to carry on this story so can you please comment to let me know if you want me to carry on, I am going to try and make this chapter quite long but not too long its effort towright, thank you ml**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Clarke's pov- **_

We needed food and fast. The camp was starving, I needed to speak to Bellamy about it, but I don't know if I can face him after yesterdays events, but I needed to get a grip,if I didn't act the hole camp would go hungry all because Bellamy is too lazy to realize that we don't have any food,Clarke got dressed and headed outside her tent and the first thing she saw was Bellamy standing over the younger ones watching them make weapons, like he couldn't be bothered to make any himself he would make other people do things for him, he thought he was important an that everyone should obey him because for some reason he made himself the leader of the camp, Clarke rolled her eyes and walked over too him.

He looked beside him to look at her whilst she was walking up to him" morning princess, did you sleep well?" He said as he looked back to the weapon makers.

"I slept fine, look we need food" Clarke said quickly, trying to make the conversation as quick as possible.

" yeah I know me and some of the boys are going hunting tomorrow".

" Tomorrow! "Clarke said a little annoyed " we cant wait till tomorrow, we need food today Bellamy!".

" Look you just have to wait one more day, we haven't made enough weapons and the ones we have made aren't good enough yet, we would be put at risk if we used them" He said sharply

"look, I need food today and so does everyone else, if you cant be bothered to do it, I will!" Clarke yelled and then turned around to find other people to go hunting with her.

"Clarke, wait" Bellamy yelled as he cached up to her "Fine, well go today!"

"OK, im still coming".

" no, your not your're staying right here princess"

"no im not Bellamy!, I am coming with you" Clarke raised her voice a little

" Look Clarke, I need you to stay here and help people, some people are wounded from when we landed and they got into fights last nights, so I need to you too stitch them up or whatever you do, got it!"

"fine!" Clarke sighed, Bellamy always one.

_**Bellamy's pov-**_

Clarke was right we defiantly needed food, But I wasn't going to let her go, it was to dangerous, I didn't want to see her get hurt.

We were just about to leave when Raven came up to me." Hey, Babe be careful, you don't know whats out there." She said as she kissed me on the lips.

" Don't worry ill be fine!" Bellamy said giving the kiss back an then turning away and rolled his eyes. They started walking when someone said to him." Why are you with her?" A boy from behind said and Bellamy looked around and then faced forward again to carry on walking.

"Whats it to you?" Bellamy said

"Well its just you don't seem bothered in her you seem more bothered in what Clarke is do-" Bellamy cut him off and turned around too face him.

"Look I don't know who you are, so you don't have the right to ask whats going on in with me and raven!"

"I'm Finn, and I kinda do as Raven was my girlfriend for a couple of years on the ark"

" thought I recognized you, um what do they call you, 'space walker' is it?"Bellamy said as he turned around trying to change the subject.

" yep that's me the space walker, and stop trying to change the subject, look I know what your up to and I don't want too see Raven get hurt!" Finn said as he stopped in front of Bellamy, Bellamy grunted

" I wouldn't worry Space boy, me and Raven wont be going out for much lon-" and before Bellamy could finish something came flying past them both and before they knew it It pounced on them, they both fell to the ground and it dug its claws into Bellamy, before it done any more damage one of the other guys that went with them'Jasper' stabbed it in the neck.

Finn pushed it off, "well looks like we have dinner tonight" Jasper said and then looked at Bellamy who was still lying on the ground looking at his wound, he was Bleeding and quite allot too he lifted his top up and he had claw marks all down his chest.

"We need to get him back to camp, and fast!" said Jasper a little shell shocked from what had just happened

"yeah,no shit Sherlock" shouted Finn " we need to put something on his wound to stop the bleeding does anyone have anything that can help?" said Finn.

"oh I have a spear top in my bag, if that would help?" said Jasper while getting it out of his backpack.

"quickly pass it too me" Finn said as he grabbed it out off Jasper's hand, rolling it around and tying it around Bellamy to stop the blood from pouring out.

"its barely covering it, we need to get him back and now" with that Jasper helped Finn get Bellamy up whilst the others looked around too see if they could find any more Food to catch, Jasper and Bellamy arrived back at the camp and everyone rushed over too see what had happened to and Jasper pushed through everyone and took him into Bellamy's tent and layed him on the bed" Jasper go and get all the medical supplies" shouted Finn as Jasper ran out Octavia came running in.

"BELLAMY! what happened" Octavia cried as she came over too him.

"Look can you go and get Clarke" Finn said and then looked at his wound again

" sure" Octavia shouted as she started running out the tent.

**_Clarke's pov- _**

I heard people yelling at rushing over somewhere, I was in my tent having a rest I got dressed and opened my tent and before I could take a step out Octavia came running over too me " Clarke you need to help Bellamy!" Octavia cried

'you need to help Bellamy' was all Clarke needed to hear before she was running over to Bellamy's tent to see what had burst through the Tent doors and she saw Bellamy lying flat on the bed putting his hand over his wound, Clarke rushed over and lifted up his top to look at the wound she gasped, Bellamy looked up at her worried by her came back with all the medical supplies he could find and layed them on the floor next to Clarke.

"ok we'll leave you two guys alone" Finn said as he pulled jasper and Octavia out off the tent

"How bad is it?" Bellamy said whilst resting his arm on his forehead.

"well its going to need stitches, the scratches are pretty deep."

Bellamy shot his head" Scratches, I thought there was only a couple"

"no,there is at least about 6 here pretty deep ones as well" Clarke slightly laughed at how scared he was, Bellamy sighed and rested his head back again.

"Look I need you to take your top off"

Bellamy looked up at her and laughed " anything for you princess" He said as he took he top of, he layed back down on the bed and Clarke picked up a bottle of something that her and Jasper had made out of seaweed at alcohol" whoa, what you doing with that?"

"Bellamy I need to put it on the scratches so they don't get infected, Man up you wimp it will be over be before you know it."Clarke said as she poured it on to one of his scratches. his body tightened and he closed his eyes. She started to stitch up the scar, she felt a little sorry for him as she would have to do this 6 times but she kind of enjoyed it in a way, she could get him back for what he done to her. of course she wouldn't make the wound worse deliberately, but he would finally be able to feel pain just like she did.

She was on her last one when Bellamy said" I bet your enjoying this aren't ya princess" She didn't say anything so she could concentrate, he smiled as he looked at her, at how beautiful she was, he loved how he had his top in front of her again and her soft warm hands against his skin , it made him forget about the pain he was in for a moment but then she dug the needle in a little harder so he would stop staring at her, which then brought him back to reality and he felt the pain that he was going through before, all over again. And she just laughed.

"Done" she said as she started packing everything up and back in to a bag.

"thanks" Bellamy said as he sat up too look at his stitches" pretty impressive, I have to admit" He said as he was going to stand up, Clarke stopped him" what are you doing Bellamy, you have to rest"

" look I'll be fine" he said as he sat in the edge of his bed with Clarke basically in between his legs, but she didn't move.

"No! you wont be fine Bellamy, look im basically the nurse of this camp so if I say you have to rest then that means you have to rest!"

Bellamy smiled " ok fine, whatever you say princess" Clarke turned around to leave but Bellamy grabbed her arm and pulled her around, she was closer to him than before, she could feel his abs on her hands as she pressed her hands against him when he spun her around, he just put his arms around her waist slightly pulling her closer, he lifted his head up,as she was the right height for him to do that and he kissed her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to give in too his temptation, but she also didn't want to pull her lips away from his. She kissed him back, she felt one of his hands slide up her back and placed it on her cheek as he deepened the kiss,but then Clarke pulled away slightly and sighed and released herself from his grip "that shouldn't off happened"

"why not, I miss you and I know you miss me too, you just don't want too admit it, I know you Clarke" he said as he pulled her closer,Clarke didn't fight back, he stood up and cupped her cheek " I love you Clarke, and I know you love me too" he said as he learnt down to kiss her again but she backed away when she heard raven shouting from near the tent, and as soon as Clarke backed away ,Raven came running into the tent," oh my god Bellamy!" she came running over hugging him making him fall back onto the bed, Bellamy looked at Clarke and she looked back. Clarke couldn't take any more of this so she picked up the bag with medical supplies in and walked out of the tent, she looked around at everyone eating the animal that Clawed Bellamy and a few other things that they had catched, but Clarke didn't want anything too eat so she just decided to go back to her tent, trying not to cry along the way.

* * *

_**I know I know its a tad soppy, but I don't know weather to carry on this story so comment if you would like me to keep it up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is my 4th Chapter I don't really know where I am going with this story so if it doesn't really make any sense that is why,as always sorry for my poor punctuation.**_

. **B****ellamy's pov-**

Bellamy awoke to the sound of Raven tossing and turning in her sleep,He rolled his eyes and slowly slid out of Ravens grip and tryed not to catch or hit his wound. He got dressed and went outside the tent, it was early, too early for him or anyone else for that matter, no one was up except from a couple of younger ones just running around the camp, once again Bellamy rolled his eyes and headed over to the drop ship for somewhere he could just sit and relax alone and carry on with his thoughts.

Bellamy went onto the top floor off the drop ship were no one really went, He sat down against the wall and made himself comfy. He was just drifting off too sleep again when the hatch opened, his eyes shot open too see Monty "urm hey sorry to awake you" Monty said as he shut the hatch back down and went to go and work on the radio,Bellamy sat up slightly and stood up slowly trying not too feel any pain from his scratches, and then made his way over too Monty."no its alright you didn't wake me" Bellamy said as he looked at what Monty was doing .

"So how long till you think it will be ready then?"

Jasper looked up "well hopefully soon if Clarke can find the piece of metal that we need." Bellamy's head shot up when he mentioned Clarkes name "How do you know where to find this piece of metal" Bellamy laughed

"Well, Finn went to look around one night and says that he found a cabbin under the ground it has supply's and everything there and he took Clarke there, and then when I mentioned about the metal that we need Clarke pointed out that there was some there , so yeah that's basicully the story" Monty said slightly laughing near to the end of his sentence. Bellamy got a little annoyed at the fact that Finn had found the cabbin and showed Clarke, like it was there own little secret, Bellamy had noticed how close Clarke and Finn had got, and it bugged him.

"Do you know when they're going?" Bellamy questioned, trying to not act to jelouse and curious.

"oh they headed out about half and hour ago"

"what! They went without telling anybody!" Bellamy snapped

"well its not that f-" Bellamy stormed out of the drop ship before Monty could finish what he was going to say. Bellamy grabbed a knife and walked out of the camp, luckily he knew where this cabbin was, one of his boys followed Finn as he went out that night.

CLARKES POV-

We had been walking for what felt like hours even though it was actually only about an hour away. I kind of regret not telling Bellamy where we were going, when we get back to camp he is going to kill us, more me though. We finally arrived and Finn opened the hatch for me and smiled, I could tell that Finn had started to get feelings for me or whatever you want to call it. I didn't want to give the wrong impression but he is just so sweet and nice, Better than Bellamy ever was!

I snapped out of my thinking and went down the hatch and Finn closed it behind us I started to get all the metal and whatever else we needed and shoved it in by backpack."right lets go then" Clarke said as she made her way over to the ladder to climb back out but Finn caught her rist.

Why don't we stay for abit, its not like we need to rush back"

"well urm I don't know if you have realised Finn, but we are out here for a reason, to get something important for the radio to work, without it there's no chance" Clarke replied as she went to go and walk over to the ladder again but she got stopped again.

"Please just for half an hour or so" Finn pleaded as he grabbed Clarkes rist again. Clarke was not in the mood for an argument so she just simply said"Fine" and made her way to a couch that was in there. Finn came and sat beside her a little too close for her liking but she just decided to stay were she was. They sat in silence for a few minutes but felt like hours until Finn finally spoke up.

" so urm, what's the deal with Bellamy?" He asked curiously

"what do you mean? " she questioned

"well obviously he done something to you, I can tell Clarke whenever you're around each other you look so upset and angry at him and to be honest you look like you want yo punch him in the face half of the time" he laughed

she smiled and laughed back " its nothing really we just have a few problems is all"

" I'm all ears" Finn smiled

Clarke sighed" Well Bellamy and I we used to date, and he cheated on me so yeah if I look like I want to punch him in the face half of the time its because I do"

"doesn't surprise me" Finn said

"what?"

"that he cheated on you, Bellamy doesn't seem the type to love and care for someone other than his sister" Clarke didn't say anything and just looked down to her hands on her lap

" You're wrong" she snapped "me and Bellamy was in a relationship for a long time, he must of cared about me, musnt he? Bellamy only cheated on me because I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most, that was the only time he ever cheated on me!"

"how can you be so sure that he didn't cheat on you before Clarke, I'm sorry to say but he probably never cared about you, especially if he is with another girl, if he loved you and wanted you back he would be fighting for you, not sleeping with someone else. " Finn yelled

Clarke was about to say something but she couldn't think of what to say, he was probably wright course he would of cheated on me, why wouldn't he.

"Clarke you're an amazing girl, god knows why Bellamy cheated on you, he has lost one beautiful girl, I would never dream of doing that to you." Finn said with a smile.

"Thank you Finn" Clarke laughed a little and before she could say anything else he pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Clarke gasped and pulled back "Finn!" She said standing up, but he followed her shadow and stood up right in front of her. "Clarke, I would make you so much more happier than Bellamy ever could please just give me a chance". Clarke didn't say anything and just sighed and then before she knew it Finn pulled her in close and kissed her again. But this time Clarke didn't pull away.

They were just getting to a stage were Finn would of wants it to go before Clarke pushed away as she heard a thud on the floor she looked to the opening of the hatch were Bellamy jumped down.

"Bellamy" Clarke said as she pushed away from Finn

"sorry if I was interrupting anything princess"

Clarke looked to Finn then Back to Bellamy

" get out of here Bellamy " yelled Finn

Bellamy laughed and walked over to Finn ignoring Clarke and stood right in front of him "make me " he said as he pushed Finn back

"Bellamy! " yelled Clarke

"what?, oh sorry princess for pushing your boyfriend, its just no one tells me what to do. He said facing Clarke

"Bel, it wasn't what it looked like" Clarke moved Closer to Bellamy. He didn't say anything, just stared at her.

" no it was exactly what it it looked like" butting in Finn

"Finn!" Clarke yelled

"what it was" Finn said as he came and stood next to them .Clarke could tell Bellamy was getting angry.

" Clarke doesn't belong to you anymore she has moved on, she needs someone that can look after her and love her" Finn spat in Bellamy's face.

"oh really?" Bellamy said taking off his Jacket ready to pounce on Finn But Clarke got between them.

"I'm neither of yours. Ok! Look Bellamy just go back to camp and ill talk to you when I get back"

"no, I'm not leaving you here with him, your coming back with me" Bellamy said as he put his jacket back on " come on " he grabbed Clarkes hand and pulled her to the ladder they were just about to get out when Clarke stopped just at the top "Clarke move! Bellamy said as he slightly pushed Clarke " no we need to get back inside." Clarke said looking down to him.

"why" Bellamy asked as he pushed past Clark on the ladder to join her up at the top, it was fog but not just ordinary white fog it was shade of brown that can burn and even kill you as Clarke has witnessed when she was out hunting with wells. " shit" was all Bellamy said and with that Clarke jumped down the ladder, followed by Bellamy as he shut the door. Clarke sighed and went to go and sit back on the couch. this was going to be interesting.

Hello, sorry for not updating sooner I have Been really busy lately, I know Tha chapters are quite short, I will try and make them longer. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I appreciate all the comments that I have read so far, please keep them coming good or bad I don't mind :) thanks!**_

* * *

They sat in silence,probably for at least 10 minutes listening to Finn's snoring, Bellamy sat against the table while Clarke sat opposite him against a wall, " So do you think that you and space walker would of had sex if I didn't interrupt you?" Bellamy asked with a smirk on his face

" Bellamy!" Clarke yelled

" what its just a question"

" well it has nothing to do with you" Clarke said as she looked down into her lap

" it kinda does Clarke"

" no, no it doesn't Bellamy, you don't own me, you cant tell me what to do anymore, why should it matter if we would of anyway, I don't ask questions about yours and Ravens relationship do I!" Clarke said standing up to go and check outside.

" what so you and Finn have some sort of relationship then?" Bellamy said as he stood up to.

" no. "

" sure hope your not"

" it's not like it would matter even if we were"

" Clarke of course it would" Bellamy caught hold of her wrist stopping her just before she went up the ladder.

" why, you clearly don't care about me anymore, that's why you're with Raven" she said as she turned around to face him.

" Clarke you know ill always care about you!"

" really? Because you don't seem to care about anyone!" Clarke said as she pulled her arm away from Bellamys grip

" you know that's not true!" He said a little angry

" do I really Bellamy, you have never cared about anyone but yourself, you have never cared about Octavia the only reason you care about her now is because she is the only person you can boss around, and I know for a fact that you never cared about me because otherwise you would of never done what you did, you never cared about your mother either if you did as much as you used to say that you did, you would of took her place for her to be floated, I'm sure everyone would be so much more happier if you were dead!" Clarke instantly regreted what she said, she could see Bellamy getting angrier and angrier by the second.

" Bellamy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I was just mad at you, its not true!" Clarke said trying to calm Bellamy down by putting her hand on his chest. She could feel his breathing getting heavier and heavier until he finally snapped he punched the wall beside Clarke, Clarke jumped and gasped. He looked at Clarke with fire in his eyes " Bellamy" she said as she took his hand but he pushed her away and turned around to go and sit back were he was before.

Clarke opened the hatch slightly too look outside but there was no difference, if anything the fog was worse than before, she shut the hatch again and stepped down the ladder then facing to were Bellamy was sitting. She sighed and slowly walked over to were Bellamy was, and sat beside him.

"Bellamy" was all she said and placed a hand on his arm.

" I'm so sorry, please you have to believe that if I could take it back I would, I didn't mean any of what I said"

" but you still said it Clarke" Bellamy finally said in a calmer tone

" I know, and I'm just so sorry" she said as a tear fell from her eye slowly tracing down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

"im sorry for shouting, it was just really hurtful what you said, especially as it came from you." Bellamy said as he looked at Clarke. Clarke smiled as she looked at Bellamy and then where his wound was under his shirt " how is it?" she asked

"oh what this?" Bellamy said lifting up his shirt "its ok I think"

"Bellamy! that is not ok, far from it" she said moving closer to him so she could look at it properly.

"why, whats wrong?" he said looking down at his scratches

" they look infected, when was the last time you washed them out"

" I haven't, I thought you was supposed to do that, anyway I thought you put stuff on it?"

Clarke let out a little laugh before she replied" yeah but it helps if you wash it out every now and then"

"it will be fine ill just have a wash when we get back" Clarke didn't want another argument " whatever Bellamy I don't care, im too tired to care at the moment"Clarke said as she rested her head on Bellamy's shoulder, Bellamy pulled back down his top and by the time he pulled his jacket over Clarke she was already fast asleep, he pushed a little hair out of her face and smiled then rested his head on her's, falling fast asleep.

* * *

_**Sorry I know this Chapters short but I wasn't sure what to do, I have plans for the next chapter and I didnt want to fit it into this Chapter because then it would be to LONG! please leave reviews it helps me allot, thanks!**_


End file.
